


Idol

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam worships Dean. On his knees.





	

Sam's boyish lips curled around the tip of Dean's cock as his brother's sinful tongue played lick-a-boo with the slit. He wanted to slam his cock deep into the snug warmth of Sam's throat, making his baby boy choke and heave around the thick root, but they needed to be quiet. Their girlfriends were sitting in the kitchen, a bare thin wall away, their giggles echoing through the small apartment as they thrilled to the knowledge of the double Winchester date, never realizing they were cover for illicit dealings. Sam's cat eyes gleamed at him through a thick brush of lashes while his cheeks hollowed and he slurped Dean closer to Heaven, or as close as two sinners would ever get.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth now, baby," he purred, one hand cupped around that precious skull. "You're going to hold my come in your mouth when I'm done and not swallow until after you kiss Heather." Dean enjoyed the image of the closed-mouth kiss Sam would bestow on his girlfriend, lips and teeth stained with Dean's proof of love; it wouldn't be the first or last time Sam would go to another's bed, marked and filled by Dean. It was an almost holy sacrament, blood of his blood, and flesh of his flesh. And Dean wasn't selfish - he's licked Heather's come from Sam's cock, so turnabout was fair play.

Both hands now grasped at Sam as he set a fast pace, enjoying the occasional sharp pain as teeth scraped against him. Brother on brother had started long before Sam's coltish legs outpaced Dean in length and grace; he could still taste the puppy fat melting off Sam into Dean's willing mouth, a small belly pushed against him as he rubbed and grunted to completion. Dean gasped audibly as images of their past flipped faster through his mind's eye and he remembered tongue-fucking boycunt until watery boyjuice trickled out of a cock too young to grow through pubic hair. He fucked deep past tonsils and gag reflex, fondly trained through hours of worship, and poured himself into his adoring brother. 

"Boys, you okay?"

The lilting girlish voice of Michelle, Dean's girlfriend, echoed down the hallway to the little room at the end where brotherly sin was most happily committed. Used to interruptions, Dean carefully pulled back despite Sam's moue of disappointment and answered in the affirmative, eyes never leaving his most cherished follower. Sam grimaced slightly as he stood upright, mouth still full with brotherly misconduct, and he reversed the process of a few moments ago by tucking Dean back into his jeans. Dean could feel his cock twitch at Sam's obedience to his will and he nearly canceled the evening with the two girls to spend more time twined around his heart's mate, but Sam divined his thoughts and shook his head once. Dean was as ever a willow before Sam's wind gale and bent to his silent demand.

It was worth the torturous cut of jean against teenaged refractory period when Sam pressed a chaste kiss to Heather's painted mouth, and she eagerly closed in for more, opening her lips to help wipe away evidence of their sins. Sam's eyes gleamed when he lifted his head and winked at Dean.


End file.
